The Cave of Enlightenment and Blood
by athenadreamer
Summary: When Inuyasha and Rin get trapped in a cave together. Rin may just give some enlightenment into Sesshomaru character that Inuyasha never thought about. Also an ancient demon inside the cave was plans of revenge. Rated for bad words and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the road. Miroku and Sango were at the village healing from attack they had with a demon.

"Are you sure that you sense a scared jewel shard" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "I don't know how I missed it when it so close to the village."

"Who cares as long as we..." Inuyasha suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I smell Sesshomaru scent!" He sniffed again. "Yes this is defintely Sesshomaru and his little group. But there is something else to. I can't tell what it but smells like blood." Inuyasha ran off ahead.

Kagome got on her bike and pedal after him. She was screaming "Inuyasha wait up!"

* * *

……Meanwhile……

* * *

Rin was looking for something to eat. Jaken was watching for Sesshomaru to return from where ever he has been. He hated always waiting and having to look after Rin. He turned to see how she was and saw her walking towards a cave.

Jaken screamed. "Rin come away from there at once!"  
Rin looked down to find what she saw reflected in the sunlight. A small jewel piece that was purplish.

"Rin…" Jaken started to scream again, when he was suddenly stepped on. He looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha picked him up "Well, if it's the little imp. If you're here so is Sesshomaru. Where is he?"

"I would never tell the secrets of my lord to anyone, especially to a half-demon moron like you" replied Jaken. This earned him a punch on the head.

"Inuyasha look, it that same girl that we saw with Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she pointed to Rin.

All of the sudden the earth started to shake. Inuyasha and everyone fell down. When Inuyasha looked up he saw Rin screaming as rocks were about to fall down on her. Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped up pushed Rin out of the way. He and Rin both landed in the cave as more rocks were coming down.

* * *

Kagome finally got back up and looked around. "Inuyasha!" she called out "Inuyasha!" She saw the cave that was now blocked off with tons of rocks and guessed what happened. She got down on her knees and started to dig out all the rocks as quickly as her hands could. Jaken finally rose up as well. He saw the cave and screamed "Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!"

* * *

Inside both Rin and Inuyasha were trapped and unconscious. With something very evil inside the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

All words that are italic are Inuyasha's thoughts. By the way I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that. This is just for fun!

* * *

Rin's Question

Inuyasha slowly lifted his eyes. He brushed off the rumble of his fire rat robe. He saw Rin laying really still on the floor. He walked over and saw her breathing.

_Well I know she is alive. I hope Kagome is alrig__ht. _

He then heard a voice "Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" He screamed "Kagome!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha voice and started digging like mad into the cave. "Don't worry I'm almost there!" She thought that she had only one more rock when all the sudden she felt a shock on her hands and it threw her back in pain.

"You fool don't you know that when the Cave of Hisoka closes one of its entries it can't ever be open again" Jaken said.

"That information could have been useful a little while a go!" screamed Kagome. "We have to get them!"

"Kagome are you alright? I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Inuyasha! But listen you must try find another way out. This opening can't be open again. I go look for a way to get to you."

"Listen here you half-demon. How is Rin? Is she alright?"

"Yea, she okay."

"Wow, you must really be worry about her" said Kagome.

"Of course I'm worried. But not about her, if Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this I will most certainly die a horrible death."

_Yea, like my brother actually cares about happens to this human girl or anyone else for that matter. _

"Be careful" said Kagome. With that Jaken and her ran to the other side of the mountain.

* * *

Inuyasha went over and was about to pick up Rin when she stirred and she was now awake. She looked at Inuyasha with confusion.

"Who are you" she asked.

"Oh, come on I'm sure you have heard of me. I'm Inuyasha. Sesshomaru probably has mention wanting to kill me."

"I don't remember Lord Sesshomaru saying that. But I know that you're his younger brother. Jaken said you were a weak half-demon that doesn't know which end of his sword to use."

Inuyasha looked furious. "Oh he did, did he" _When I get out of here I'm going to kill that little imp._

Inuyasha started to walk. "Come on we have to find another way." Rin started getting up but was let out a scream of pain.

"What the matter?"

"It my leg it really hurts."

Inuyasha went to see it. He then bend down on his hands and knees. "Come get on my back. I don't need you to slow me down because you can't walk."

Rin got on Inuyasha and he piggy back ride him.

* * *

"Do you mind if I talk" asked Rin.

"No I don't mind."

"Some people mind. Jaken says I talk way to much even for a mortal. I don't think Lord Sesshomaru minds. But it he really doesn't say much you know."

_Yea, he just love to talk to people._

"You're half-demon? What is that?"

"Someone who had a mortal parent and demon parent. In my case my father was a demon. My mother she was human."

"But Lord Sesshomaru is all demon."

"Yea, so?"

"I thought you were brothers."

"We're are brothers. We have the same father. We just have different mothers. His mother was a demon."

"So what happen to his mother?"

"What?" asked Inuyasha in shock.

"Well if you two have different mothers. Then something must of happen other wise your father wouldn't have meet your mother. Did she die or something?"

"I..." Her question threw Inuyasha off.

_I never really thought about it, Sesshomaru's mother? Is she dead? He never told me if she was or not. Is possible that our father left her for my mother? The Tetsusaiga__ was forged to protect my mother. So she had to have a really important place in my father's heart. Could that be the reason why he hates me? He angry that my mother replaced his?  
_

Inuyasha did not answer her question. He just kept walking and Rin stayed quiet for a little while.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Smell of Blood

Kagome and Jaken were running to the other side of the mountain.

"Move faster you, human."

"Me! You're the one that is falling behind."  
All the sudden Jaken stopped and slowly turned his head around.

"Hey, I thought you said we can't stop" Kagome then saw him. Sesshomaru had return. He looked at Kagome with his expressionless eyes then looked down at Jaken.

"Jaken, why are you with my brother's human companion? And where is Rin?"

Jaken remained silent as long as he dared then burst out saying "It Inuyasha's fault, my lord!"

"It's not. There was some kind of earthquake and Rin was by a cave. The rocks were going to crush her. Inuyasha got her out of the way. But they also got trapped in the cave. Jaken said that once an entry to Cave of Hisoka is close it can never be open again. So we're looking for a way to get them out."  
Kagome then notice something about Sesshomaru face. It was only for a minute but she could have sworn that he was afraid.

"They're in Cave of Hisoka you say." Sesshomaru then took off with Kagome and Jaken following behind.

_Damn that fool, Inuyasha. Does he not smell the blood? I can smell it from here. He was no idea what demonic evil is in that cave._

* * *

Inuyasha stopped to rest.

Rin had not spoken this she asked her question. Inuyasha felt he needed to get talking again.

"So how come you're with Sesshomaru? Don't you think you parents would hate for you to be around a demon?"

"Actually my parents are dead." That shocked Inuyasha's face.

"They were killed by bandits along with brothers. I was an orphan in the village. I saw Lord Sesshomaru in the woods one day. He looked like was in battle and got injured. I tried to give him some food but he told me he didn't eat human food."

_That sounds like Sesshomaru alright._

"I couldn't leave him there without any help at all. So I came back the next day with some new food. That when he asked my about my bruises."

"Bruises?"

"Yes, the night before I was beat up by some village men for stealing fish. The same fish I gave to Lord Sesshomaru to eat. It was the first time in a long time anyone showed any kind of concern for me. I actually laughed and smiled. He didn't understand why though."

_I'm not sure that even I understand._

"Later that day some wolves attacked the village killing everyone. I ran into the forest but they caught up to me and killed me. Jaken said the Lord Sesshomaru used his sword to bring me back from the dead. Ever since then I been with him."

Inuyasha just stared into the air.

_How is that possible? Sesshomaru's sword can only be used by someone with compassion in his heart. Sesshomaru himself has said what useless sword it was for him. Why did he even try saving a human? He is always going on how weak and pathetic they're. Is it possible that Sesshomaru learned compassion from this girl? What I'm saying? Who cares anyway? It still hasn't stopped him from being the world's biggest jerk. I need to focus on getting out of this cave. _

"Why are you so quiet?"

"It is nothing. I'm just thinking."

Inuyasha then all of sudden was alert. He could smell it. Blood, lots of blood was being spilled out.

_It really strong too. I can barely stand breathe in the air with an odor this strong. Whatever is causing it, it definitely not up to any good._

"Come on Rin we have to get moving again." With that they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Past Enemy **

"Sesshomaru, do you know where you're going" asked Kagome as she tried to run with Sesshomaru, which she wasn't doing so well since he was running with great speed.

Sesshomaru didn't listen to her. His mind was focus on something else.

_Inuyasha doesn't know it yet, but in that cave is a secret that involves him and most like lead to his death and Rin's. Why did I promise that woman that I would never tell him the truth? It doesn't matter now. I must get there before it's too late. _

_

* * *

_Inuyasha was running with Rin on his back when they came to section of the cave that spilt into three paths. Inuyasha sniffed into the air.

_Damn, I can't get a smell to where the right direction is. The scent of blood is too strong. Wait a minute, it's not just blood now. There is another scent. It almost like flowers. I have smelled this before. It was long ago, sometime in the past but where?_

All of the sudden a large vine like thing came from the middle of path and grabbed Inuyasha and Rin. It squeezed them hard enough that they past out from a lack of air.

* * *

Inuyasha woke and was tied on a wall to a cave by a bunch of red vines. He turned to find where Rin was and saw her tied up on a lower part of wall on the opposite side. She was still out cold.

"Hello, Inuyasha we meet again" said a voice.

Inuyasha looked down and saw a woman wearing a red kimono with black designs of vines and plants. Her long hair was in hop designs on both sides of her head. Her skin was pale and her eyes red. She hold a fan that black with red geometric designs.

"I don't know who the hell you're lady, but you better let me and the kid go or you will wish you were never even born!"

She lift her fan and a vine under rose up so she has now eye to eye with Inuyasha. She laughed softly. "Still the same even after all these years trying to be a tough guy."

"Get it through your thick skull. I never have seen you before! I think I would remember meeting someone as ugly as you."

That earned Inuyasha a slap across the face. "How dare you? You a half demon dare insult me like that. You're just as ill manner as your mother."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "What do you know about my mother?" he screamed.

She looked confused "Sesshomaru never told you then?"

"TELL ME WHAT?"

She laughed softly "I was the one who killed your mother."

* * *

_**I hope that a major cliff hanger for you guys. Review and comment to let me know what you think.**_


End file.
